Not too Bad for a Old Werewolf
by moosiah
Summary: As the sun sets on Grimmauld Palace, Hermione and Remus share some much needed time together.


**Not Too Bad for an Old Werewolf**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and settings are all of JK Rowling's creation, I am only doing what should have been done a long time ago.

As the sun sunk below the horizon, shadows in grew longer in 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin padded across the wooden floor that never seemed to be clean no matter how much you scrubbed, as if this was The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black's last stand against the intruding Order of the Phoenix. He reached the door the library, anxious to get back to his novel, when he noticed a bushy haired head propped up against some pillows on the sofa. He saw the thick, dusty book leaning against her bent knees, completely absorbed and still unaware of his presence, her large brown eyes quickly scanned each page, emotion playing over her features in response to the story. Remus looked on, feeling slightly perverted, with a look of admiration, respect, and more than a twinge of attraction.

After the war, it was if Remus woke up and Hermione was no longer the clever thirteen year-old he taught, she was now a brilliant young witch with a body that left every man breathless and an iron will when it came to what she wanted. After seeing her battle for Magical Creatures' rights against the Ministry, and knowing the new freedoms he enjoys were largely due to her abilities, it was refreshing to see her in a blue fuzzy jumper, grey leggings, and socked feet. Remus moved to pick his book from a side table when the floorboards creaked under him.

He silently cursed the old house when Hermione was altered to his presence and exclaimed, "Oh Professor I didn't hear you come in." "Please Hermione, you needn't call me Professor, I have not taught you in over seven years, Remus is much more appropriate." Everytime she called him professor he felt guilty for his attraction, it reminded him of how old he was, and how much older than her he would always be. "Well then, Remus," she said purposefully, "would you care for some tea?" "That would be lovely, thank you." With a flick of her wand two tea cups, saucers and all, appeared. "Cheers," Remus spoke softly, "Cheers." Hermione replied equally softly they both drank quietly for a time, the silence only interrupted by the sound of Hermione adjusting herself on the sofa and the quiet clinking of tea cup and saucer.

When they both finished Remus vanished them and they sat for a while, enjoying the easy quiet. The silences was broken by Hermione turning and asking, "Prof- Remus, I know it is none of my business but what ever happened to you and Tonks?" Remus sighed and straightened himself on the sofa, many people had asked him about this, but Hermione seemed to be genuinely concerned for his wellbeing. "Well two months after the Battle for Hogwarts I had a very, very rough full moon, and even though I took the wolfsbane Mooney was quite close to the surface, that is when she started to doubt me and doubt our love. I did everything I could to make her trust me again to believe that I could control myself, but the doubt was already there, and when another Auror showed interest, she used the incident as an excuse, not that I blame her, I was, and still am, too poor and entirely too old."

Hermione leaned over and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Oddly enough, I can empathize with you. The only difference was that everyone saw my and Ron's falling out." Remus laughed a little remembering the fight of epic proportions. Ron was furious at Hermione's success against the Ministry, he hated that she was doing so well and he had yet to achieve anything other than being the-boy-who-lived best friend. Remus held her hand compassionately, "honestly Hermione, you were in the right, and everyone knew it." "Not Mrs. Weasley, to this day she still sides with Ron, even after every girlfriend he has ever had says that he is possessive and angry, not that it matters now, it seems like it was so long ago and I am happy now." Remus nodded, understanding her situation.

"I do hope this is not too forward of me Remus," Hermione whispered bashfully, "but some girls prefer an older, more mature partner." What she had just uttered, left him reeling, he sat in shocked silence for a time, probably with stunned, stupid look on his face. Hermione stood up quickly as she shamefully said, "I can see I made a mistake-" "No!" Remus almost shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her back on the sofa, "You made no mistake, I was just shocked, and definitely not in a bad way." He added the last part with a wiggle of his eyebrows that reminded her eerily of Sirius. Remus leaned in close, Hermione could feel his breath, warm on her ear and neck, "Would you happen to be one of those girls Ms. Granger?" Hermione did not even get the chance to answer because Remus had captured her lips in a kiss, full of passion and lust.

She slid her legs out from under her and swung over to sit, straddling his lap. After a few more breathless kisses, Remus gently grabbed her waist and slipped his thumbs under her jumper and when Hermione felt his hot thumbs on she stomach, she broke off the kisses. "Remus," she murmured, "I am not the type of girl who does this casually, I need commitment, I need to have a relationship with you." "Hermione," Remus said after catching his breath, "a relationship is all I want, we can wait to do this later, if you would rather. But I hope you know, that I am very very old, and Moony only makes me older, and even with all the laws about not discriminating against werewolves I can't-" "Remus darling," Hermione whispered, putting a finger on his lips, "you're rambling."

Remus made up for his blunder by kissing her windless, thumbs that slipped under the jumper were quickly joined by hands, and Hermione could feel his rough palms on her ribs, rubbing against the underwire of her bra. In a moment of courage, Hermione lifted up her jumper and shirt up and over her head, leaving her in leggings and polka dotted bra. The courage she just had was gone and she went to cover her stomach, what like belly she had pooching out over her leggings. "Stop," Remus held her wrists and pulled them away from her belly so he could see, "I love it, you are so beautiful to me." "Hardly." Hermione scoffed, but she kept herself from hiding her belly nonetheless, "But Remus I believe you have too many clothes on."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Remus was stripping off his jumper and laying her down on the sofa so he could kiss her. He could feel her womanly figure under him and it gave him a heady rush knowing that he made her feel this way. Remus kissed down her neck and to her breasts. He kissed both her nipples and sucked on them for a little before he continued down her chest. Remus grabbed the top of her leggings and looked up at Hermione questioned, she nodded her head and lifted her hips off the sofa. Remus shuddered from need and pulled her leggings down and off, and slipped his pants off at the same time. As he kissed back up her body he whispered, "Hermione, what do you want? I can do anything you want." Hermione reached between them and grabbed his cock, "I want you Remus, and I have for a while."

Remus groaned and nodded his head. He also slipped and hand between them and pressed his middle finger inside her. She writhed, knowing what was to come, and kissed him again. Remus would never get tired of her kisses, they were so sweet and meaningful. He slipped another finger inside her and she moaned out his name. Remus thought he would finish right there, the sound of his name coming out of her mouth like that was enough, but he held on, knowing it would be even better when he was inside her. He kissed her again and she whispered, "Remus, I'm ready."

Remus slipped his fingers out and slowly slid his cock in, streching her and wincing whenever she made a slight noise of pain. While Remus was average sized, Hermione was so small that it still hurt her. She whimpered one last time and then gave an experimental wiggle of her hips, to tell him it was okay. He slid back out slowly, not all the way, and gently thrusted back in, they both groaned low. Remus slowly picked up his pace and soon Hermione was raising her hips to meet him and they were both nearing a climatic ending. The sounds of flesh against flesh was only interrupted by encouragements from Remus and tiny moans from Hermione. Soon she tightened her grip on him and linked her ankles around his back, "Remus please, just a little more, I'm so close." "Darling I'm right behind you, I love you so much Hermione."

His profession is what sent her over the edge, she could feel his emotion in his touch, her orgasm triggered his and they both tightened their grips and held each other tight as the finished relatively quietly. Remus collapsed on his side and they shifted a little so that she was on top and they kissed once more. Hermione conjured a blanket using her wand that sight on the table by the sofa. "Love, aren't you worried that someone will find us here?" Remus didn't think that just because she decided to share this with him meant that she would want everyone to find out. "Let them," Hermione breathed sleepily, "I want them all to know what is mine." Remus chuckeld and stroked her hair gently, and they both fell into an easy slumber.

"About damn time." Harry said as he grabbed his girlfriend Ginny, "but I believe it is time for us to try our own hand at what they just did." Ginny giggled, "To quote you, 'About damn time.'"

Fin


End file.
